Personalization is one of the most attractive features in the sale of mobile phones, especially in the low-price market sector. Currently, the possibilities in “personalizing” a mobile phone are related to changing the color and/or design of the phone cover. To change the color or design of the phone cover, the user usually replaces one cover with another. Thus, the possibilities are somewhat limited.
It is advantageous and desirable to provide a method and system for the personalization of a phone set, wherein the phone cover has a means for effecting a change in the appearance or a functionality in the phone cover, upon receiving signals conveyed to the phone cover from the phone body.